


Safe Haven

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Forced blowjobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Revenge Sex, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome, i really wanted to write this, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: When your life is full of nothing but misery, where would you seek refuge from all of your troubles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! As usual, thank you for taking the time to read my stories! I've been wanting to write this story for sooooo long, and now that I'm working on it, it feels good to get back into the swing of things!
> 
> Fair warning: This story WILL contain certain subject matter that could be a sensitive subject to some, so please read with caution! I would rather everyone have a pleasant reading experience, so if you're uncomfortable with some of the subjects mentioned in the tags, please refrain from reading any further. Thank you! (^-^)
> 
> Anyways, with that being said, I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki lives with parents who can't stand each other and treat him as if he doesn't exist. So, he decides to run away from the troubled and seemingly broken household.

“Every single night you come home drunk off your ass! I’m sick of this, Kenji!”

I’m just here in the dining room, trying to do my homework, and my parents were arguing again tonight. They already had an argument earlier today when mom forgot to pick me up from school. It’s like there isn’t a thing that they _won’t_ argue about; they argue about finances, they argue about my grades. Hell, they even argue about whose turn it is to wash dishes. It’s becoming tiresome.

“Oh, shut up, Michiko! And what exactly have you been doing since I’ve been gone, huh?! You’re still in the same spot!”

Both of my parents have unhealthy ways of dealing with the aftermath of their arguments. My dad goes out and drinks the frustration away while my mom sits at home, smoking a cigarette and completely ignoring the situation. Sometimes she’ll leave to go over grandma’s house and stays there for days, sometimes weeks. Sometimes dad stays out all night, too. A majority of the time, I’m left to fend for myself.

There are times where I wonder where the hell _I_ fit in all of this madness. Whenever things heat up around here, it’s like I don’t even exist to these people. Neither one of them acknowledge my existence when they go at it. When I was a bit younger, I’d usually say something, or just end up crying about it. But nowadays, I really don’t care about their “lover’s quarrels”; if you can even call them that anymore. 10 years of this bullshit and it makes one wonder how and why the hell they’re still married. I turn up my music to try and uselessly drown them out.

“My mother isn’t home tonight! Trust me, if she were, you wouldn’t be talking to me right now!”

“You don’t have to go over to your mother’s place! You can go wherever you want; just get the hell out of here!”

“Fuck you, Kenji! If anyone should leave, it’s _you_!”

“I’m not going anywhere and you can’t make me!”

“Oh my god, both of you just shut the fuck up!” I had enough of their childishness. I got up and started making my way upstairs until my dad stopped me.

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to, boy?!”

“I’m talking to the both of you.” I shove him off of me.

“You better watch your tone, Kazuki,” my mom interjected.

“Get the fuck out of my face.”

I push her to the side as I head upstairs. Suddenly, my dad pulls me down and I fall onto the floor. He yanks me up from the floor and shakes me a bit.

“She said watch your tone!”

“Oh, _now_ you guys are on the same page,” I said as I roll my eyes. The only time they were on the same side was when they “reprimand” me for something.

“Shut the fuck up!” My dad strikes me hard across the face, causing me to fall back a bit. “We’re sick and tired of your constant attitude, Kazuki.”

I just stood there, chuckling as I wiped the blood from my bottom lip. This whole situation was just laughable to me. These two are always down each other’s throats, and yet _I’m_ the one with the attitude.

“What’s so funny?” my mother asked in frustration.

“You. The both of you. You’re nothing but complete and utter jokes. I’m surprised you call yourselves a ‘happy couple’…let alone good parents.”

“That’s it!”

My father went for another swing, but I evaded it quick enough and was able to kick him in the stomach as hard as I could. I bet they’re regretting putting me in those self-defense classes now. My father falls to the floor, moaning in pain. My mom just stood there in shock at what she just saw. I paid her no mind as I walked out the front door. All I had was my phone, my wallet, and whatever’s left of my fucking sanity.

I walk around the town for a few hours, unsure of where to go or who to turn to at this time. It was getting late, and I was getting hungry. I head over to the convenience store, bought a couple of snacks, and headed over to the nearby park. There was an empty bench, so I figured I could sleep there for tonight. I sat down and began eating some chips. I was regretting not bringing a jacket; the nights were usually cool around this time of year.

As I ate my snacks, there was a man walking towards my way. I found it odd since there usually isn’t anyone in the park around this time. He stopped a few feet away from me. His presence was a bit intimidating; he wore a black trench coat, his black hair seemed to be covering most of his face, but I could see one of his eyes. Also, the fact that he was standing under one of the few working streetlights made it even creepier. I wasn’t sure if I should get away while I could, but something within me told me not to move. The mysterious man slowly walks over to the bench and a few moments later, he was standing in front of me, staring down at me.

I look up to him and asked, “May…I help you?”

He placed a hand on top of my head and ruffles my hair, “I should be asking you that, kid. May I sit with you?”

“Uhh…sure.” I move over so that he could sit next to me.

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” He had a soothing voice when he spoke.

“I’m just…getting some fresh air.”

“At this hour? Do your parents know where you are?”

“No… Not like they care,” I say under my breath.

He looks at me as if he were examining me, “Are you cold?”

“A little. But, I’ll be fine.”

He takes off his coat and places it over me, “You could catch a cold out here like this.”

“Thank you.”

He takes another moment to examine me and then finally asks, “Would you like to come stay with me? At least until you’re ready to go back to your own home.”

I wasn’t sure how to react to the sudden hospitality, “Umm…are you sure? You don’t have to do this.”

“Please, I insist. It would make me feel a whole lot better to know that you’re not out here in the cold all night by yourself.” He showed me a warm, inviting smile that I couldn’t refuse.

“Then, let’s go.”

“Good.”

We both get up and begin to walk out of the park.

“Oh, I guess it’s only polite; I’m Kazuki.”

“You can call me Izanagi. My car’s this way.”

We get to his car and as soon as we get in, we head over to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanagi brings Kazuki back to his house and officially "welcomes" him into the family.

Izanagi lived rather far away from the park; it took us about an hour and a half just to get to his house. Once we were there, I took a few moments to get a good look at my new surroundings; there weren’t that many houses in this neighborhood. On the way here, we past a couple of stores and other small businesses. It seemed like a nice, quiet neighborhood.

Izanagi opens the door and lets me into the house first. I go to take off my shoes and notices 3 other pairs of shoes that couldn’t have belonged to him.

 _“He must have kids.”_ That was the only assumption I could come up with.

He leads me upstairs, probably showing me where I’ll be sleeping. As we reach the upstairs hallway, I notice decorations on two of the doors; one door was covered with random animal stickers and had the name “Nao” on it. The other had some random, yet decent drawings all over it and had the name “Kei” on it. There were two other doors, but they were blank. Then, Izanagi lead me to the bathroom for some reason.

“Stand in here for a few moments. Lock the door and don’t make a sound.”

“Okay…”

He quietly closes the door behind him and I lock it as he requested. I found that extremely odd that he’d tell me to do that, but I wasn’t going to ask any questions. I take a look in the mirror to check on my bruised lip. It stung a little bit whenever I touched it. It was still bleeding a little, too. I wanted to treat it, but I was afraid I would make noise, so I just left it alone. I stood there as still as I could, waiting for Izanagi to come back. Finally, there was a knock on the door. I go to open it, and Izanagi was on the other side.

“Sorry for the wait. I had to get my son out of my bed.”

“That’s fine.” So he does have kids.

He looked at me with a bit of concern, “What happened to your lip?”

“Oh, I…kind of got into a bit of an altercation with my parents.”

“Well, that’s not good. I assume that’s why you ran off, huh?” He walked a bit closer to me and wiped some of the blood with his thumb. “Does that hurt?”

“A little bit,” I said as I winced.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it all better.”

Then, out of nowhere, he starts licking the bruise. Then, his tongue made its way into my mouth. I pull away in complete shock about what just happened.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Don’t worry, Kazuki. I’m just trying to make you feel better.” He shows his warm, inviting smile to me once again, but I wasn’t buying it.

“Look, if you have any Band-Aids or something, that would be fine.”

“But, this way would feel a lot more pleasant than just slapping a bandage on it.” He starts walking towards me as I unintentionally backed myself into the wall. Then, his friendly tone turned into an intimidating one, “Don’t fight me on this, Kazuki. You’ll lose, just like the others.”

_“Others?!”_

Before I knew it, he pins my hands against the wall and forces his tongue down my throat. He was putting so much strength in his hold; it was hard for me to try and get away. His lips made his way from my lips to my neck. It was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. His hot breath hitting my neck as his tongue licks it and his teeth begin to nibble it. Then, one of his hands lets go on one of mine and I feel it grab my crotch. I couldn’t help but to let out a whimper. He starts rubbing it and fondling it, causing me to squirm around in discomfort.

Then, he put his lips near my ears and whispered, “Don’t worry, Kazuki. You’ll learn to love it. The others have, and so should you.”

Just as he was about to kiss me again, a soft voiced said, “Iza…?”

He turns around and looks at the young, red-headed boy in a pajama shirt that looked more like a dress on him.

He paused his assault and returned to his friendly demeanor, “What’s the matter, Nao?”

“I can’t sleep. May I have a glass of water?”

Izanagi walked over to the boy named Nao and gave him a kiss on top of his head, “Why don’t you as Kei to get it for you?”

“Okay…but I don’t want to sleep by myself. May I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Not tonight, Nao. Ask Kei if you can sleep in his bed tonight, okay?”

“Okay, I will.”

“Alright. Sleep well, Nao. Good night.”

“Good night, Iza.”

Nao gives him a small kiss on the lips and then takes a moment to look at me. Once that moment passed, he went on about his business. I couldn’t believe what I had just witnessed.

_“I know that kid saw me; why didn’t he say anything?!”_

Then, Izanagi turns his attention back to me and beckons me to follow him. Out of fear, I follow him to his bedroom. As I walked over, I saw Nao walk out of a bedroom with a kid that looked about my age. He looked over to me for a brief moment and walked Nao downstairs, not saying a word to me.

_“What the hell is going on around here?!”_

I walked into Izanagi’s bedroom and he closed the door behind me.

“Nao is such a light sleeper. He barely sleeps in his own room nowadays.”, he takes my hand, leads me over to his bed, and sits me down.

“Was that your son?” I ask out of seemingly morbid curiosity.

“Who? Nao? Oh, no. He’s not mine.”

“Then…Kei…?” I had just remembered the other name that was mentioned a few moments ago.

“No, Kei isn’t my child either. My son is in the other room; the one with nothing on the door. Don’t worry, you’ll all meet tomorrow morning. After tonight…” He takes my hair into his hand and tilts my head back, “…you’ll officially be a part of our little family.”

He kisses me once more, this time more passionate than the last. He makes me lie down on my back and gets on top of me. He pins me to the bed, making sure I don’t go anywhere. I was trying to put up a fight, but it was no use. No matter how much I try to get him off me, he was too strong.

After noticing my fearful demeanor, he whispers into my ear once more, “I’m sorry I’ve been so rough this whole time. Shall I go about things more gently?”

I just gave him a look of confusion more than anything. I didn’t want this to happen at all, but something tells me that’s not an option. All I could do was nod my head. He got off of me and sat me upright. Suddenly, as if he flipped some sort of switch, he gently placed his thumb under my chin and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was still filled with lust, but his kindness was still there. He wasn’t being as aggressive as he was earlier. I didn’t know how to feel about any of it; I wasn’t sure if I should pull away or let it keep going.

Then he quietly asked me, “Do you prefer things this way, Kazuki?”

Without realizing it, I quietly said, “Yeah…”

“Then, we’ll do things this way from now on. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“Lie down for me, Kazuki.”

I did as he requested. I just looked up at him, and he looked at me with his gentle, green eyes. Then, he started unfastening my pants. I just laid there and let it happen. Once my pants were undone, he slid his hand down my pants and started rubbing my now bulging crotch area again. I squirmed around a bit; I never had anyone else touch me down there before.

“Does this feel good, Kazuki?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Then, he used his other hand to take one of mine and places it on his crotch. He gestured me to rub it the same way he was rubbing mine. Albeit hesitantly, I started rubbing him in a similar fashion. I wasn’t sure if I was doing a good job, but from the look on his face, he seemed to be enjoying it.

After a few more minutes of this, he takes his and out of my pants and unfastens his own. Finally, he pulls out his hard-on and begins to stroke it a bit. This was the first time I’ve ever seen that part of a man that wasn’t my own. It was fairly bigger than mine, naturally. Out of curiosity, I reached out my hand to touch it. I started to stroke it myself, and that seem to make him feel really good. He started moaning a bit and urged me to go faster.

“You’re doing well, Kazuki.”

I kept stroking it the way he liked it. For some reason, it made me really happy to see him feel good like this. The way he would praise me, giving me constant assurance; it made me really happy. Finally, he gestured me to stop and then proceeded to take off his shirt. He motioned for me to take my pants off, so I did. He sat upright and beckoned me to sit on his lap.

“I think it’s about time for you to become a part of the family, Kazuki. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” I said confidently.

“Good. Now, just take a deep breath for me, okay? This might hurt a bit if this is your first time, so relax for me.”

Once I take a deep breath, I started feeling him enter inside of me. Instinctively, my body tenses up to the unfamiliar feeling, but Izanagi gives me a kiss on the cheek, assuring me that it was alright. I try my best to relax, and finally, I feel all of Izanagi inside of me. It felt warm, and I could feel him throbbing a bit.

“There, it’s all in. I’m actually quite surprised since we didn’t properly prepare you. But, either way, good boy, Kazuki.” He gives me another kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush. “I’m going to start moving now, so tell me if it hurts, okay?”

I nod my head and wrap my arms around him as he begins to move in and out of me. My body was still a bit tense from this newfound sensation it was experiencing, so there was a bit of pain. But, I didn’t want him to worry about me.

“How do you feel, Kazuki?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’re tightening up on me.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay then.”

He turns my face so that I could look him directly in the eyes as he continued moving. The more I stared into his gentle, green eyes, the more entranced I felt. There was just something about his gaze that made me want to drown in those eyes. Suddenly, my hips started moving on their own, matching his rhythm.

“Does it feel good, Kazuki?” he asked in a sensual whisper.

“Yes, Izanagi,” I said in a trance-like state.

“I’m glad. Come, let’s feel good together.”

He lays me down on my back, never taking himself out of me. He continues moving his hips as he leans in for a kiss. I kiss him deeply, gently holding onto him, running my fingers through his soft, black hair.

“It feels so good inside of you, Kazuki. I just know I’ll love having you around.”

“Really…?” Hearing Izanagi say that to me made me tear up a bit. It actually felt nice to be told that.

“Yes, really.” He wipes the tears from my eyes and gives me a kiss on my forehead. “I’m getting close, Kazuki. How about you?”

“Yeah…”

“Shall we cum together?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

He gives me one last kiss and his hips began moving faster. I hold onto him as tightly as I could. He grabs hold of me and sits up. We look each other in the eyes, and in no time at all, we both came. My body trembles in his loving arms as he fills me with his warm, welcoming present.

As I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, he whispers to me, “Welcome to the family, Kazuki.”

He kisses me one last time and then carries me to the bathroom to help me get cleaned up. Once we took our shower, he lets me borrow some of his pajamas and we both lie down together on his bed. He gives me a good night kiss, and I fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending his first night at his new house, Izanagi introduces Kazuki to the rest of the family.

It was the next morning and I was initially surprised that I didn’t wake up in my own bed. But, then I took a look at the man beside me and remembered the events of last night. As I gave Izanagi a kiss on the forehead, his eyes opened and our gazes met.

“Good morning, Kazuki,” he quietly said with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Izanagi.”

“Did you sleep well?” he asked as he pulled me in closer to him.

“Yeah. How about you?”

“I slept great, thank you. Do you want to go downstairs and meet the others? I think someone’s making breakfast.”

“Sure.”

We both get up and head downstairs to the kitchen and dining room area. Upon arriving down there, the two boys I saw last night were sitting at the table, talking amongst themselves. However, there was a third boy at the stove.

“Good morning, everyone,” Izanagi said with his warm voice.

“Good morning, Iza!” The younger boy, Nao, came running up to Izanagi and practically knocked him over as he jumped into his arms.

“Good morning, Nao. Did you sleep well?” Izanagi asked as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah. Kei let me sleep in his bed with him last night.”

“That’s good.” He set Nao down and walked over to the boy that I assumed was Kei. “How did you sleep, Kei?” he asked as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I slept well, thank you.”

Izanagi looks over to the boy at the stove. He hadn’t said a word since the two of us came downstairs. He walks over to him and pulls him in close by the waist.

“Good morning, Shinji.”

“Good morning, father.”

He paused his cooking, turns around, and gives Izanagi a hug. He then looked me dead in the eyes with such intimidation. Then, he takes a hold of Izanagi’s face and gives him a kiss on the lips; a similar kiss like the ones Izanagi and I were exchanging last night. I just looked on in complete shock. He was kissing his father in this manner, but Izanagi wasn’t stopping it.

Finally, after a moment, Izanagi said, “I’m sorry to kick you out last night. But, did you sleep well?”

“I slept fine, thank you. Would you like some coffee, father?”

“Coffee would be lovely. Thank you.”

Shinji goes over to the coffee maker and starts brewing some coffee. Izanagi walks back over to the table and gestures me to have a seat. I take a seat next to Kei and just sit there in awkward silence.

“Everyone,” Izanagi begins to say, “as I’m pretty sure you’re well aware of this, we have a new member of the family. This is Kazuki. Kazuki, that’s Kei, Nao, and Shinji.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kei quietly said. He reached out his hand to me and I gave him a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Welcome, Kazuki!” Nao comes over and sits on my lap, wrapping his arms around me. Suddenly, he gives me a surprise kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” I never felt so uncomfortable in my life.

“I’m glad everyone is taking a liking to you, Kazuki. I think you’re going to fit in just fine. Right, Shinji?” Izanagi asked his son as he walked over to give him his coffee.

“Sure.” He just looked at me with a seeming hatred for some reason. He had the same color eyes as his father, but his showed no signs of joy that I was here.

“Now, Shinji, there’s no need to act so cold. You have to learn to be nice. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last year.”

“Don’t ask,” Kei instinctively said just as I was about to do just that. Taking his word for it, I kept my mouth shut.

“Yes, father.”

Shinji was finished making breakfast and he brought the food over to the table. He had made the typical breakfast; pancakes, sausage, and eggs. He handed plates to Izanagi, Kei, and Nao, but not one to me.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t expect any… _guests_ …this morning,” Shinji said with a cold tone.

“It’s okay! He can share with me!” Nao cheerfully said. He was still sitting on my lap.

“That’s very nice of you, Nao,” Izanagi said.

“Here, Kazuki. I’ll feed you,” Nao said as he took some eggs with the fork. I opened my mouth and let him feed me. “Is it good?”

“It’s delicious. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Nao seemed like the type of kid that liked to please people. He was so friendly and welcoming.

“Izanagi, where’s Kazuki going to sleep?” Kei decided to ask.

“Hmm, that’s a good question.”

“He can sleep in my room!” Nao enthusiastically suggested.

“Now, Nao, you’re 13 now; it’s time you learn to sleep on your own.”

 _“He’s 13?! He’s a bit small for his age…”_ I thought he was at least 10 years old.

“He can stay in my room. If…he’s okay with that…” Kei shyly suggested.

“That would probably be for the best,” Shinji coldly interjected.

“You wouldn’t want him staying with you?” Izanagi sarcastically asked.

“You seem to forget what happened the last time I had a roommate, father.” He finally looked at me with those eyes that showed no mercy.

“Fine then. Kei, why don’t you and Nao show Kazuki around the house after you’re done eating?”

“Okay!” Nao was too excited to continue eating. He sprang up and dragged me along with him upstairs. A few moments afterwards, Kei was right behind us. He walked in to see Nao hugging me tightly, unwilling to let me go.

“Is he always this friendly?” I asked with a chuckle.

“You’ll get used to it. Nao likes to meet new people. Come on, Nao. We need to take a bath.”

“Can Kazuki come in the bath with us?” Nao asked.

“Uhh…I can wait until you guys are done to bathe.” I wasn’t all that comfortable sharing a bath with two guys that I barely know. It even felt a bit strange to share a shower with Izanagi last night.

“But, I want to take a bath with Kazuki! You took a bath with Iza last night!” Nao whined.

“What?!” I was shocked that he knew about that.

“Come on, Nao. Kazuki said he doesn’t want to bathe with us, so don’t become a nuisance. Let’s go.”

“Aww…fine.” He finally let go of me with a pouty attitude, but stopped before he left the room. “But, Kazuki has to promise to take a bath with us sometime soon!”

He held out his pinky to me. Hesitantly, I grabbed it with mine and said, “I promise.”

“Yay! It’s a promise, so you better keep your word!” Nao practically shouted. He rushed out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

“I’m sorry about that. I promise he’s more tolerable,” Kei shyly said. He seemed a bit embarrassed by Nao’s constant enthusiasm.

“It’s fine. He’s a nice kid. Don’t worry about it,” I responded with a reassuring tone. It seemed to make Kei blush a bit, and as soon as I noticed, he immediately rushed out to the bathroom.

 _“Okay then…”_ Adapting to my new surroundings was going to take some getting used to, but being here was way better than being back at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki gets to know Kei and Nao a bit more. Afterwards, Kazuki gets a bit of an insight to the extent of Shinji's relationship with Izanagi.

After Kei, Nao, and I finish bathing, we sat in the living room having the television on as background noise as we were talking with each other.

“Kazuki, how old are you?” Nao asked as he was coloring a picture in a coloring book.

“I’m 15.”

“So am I,” Kei added in. He and I were playing War with a deck of cards we found on the coffee table.

“How old is Shinji?”

“He just turned 17 a couple of days ago.”

“Yeah, we had a cake to celebrate!” Nao interjected. “I think we still have some. Do you want some, Kazuki?”

“Sure.” Nao sprang up and went to the kitchen to grab me a piece of cake.

“Nao, ask Izanagi or Shinji to help you cut the cake.”

“Okay!” He made a detour upstairs to have someone, I’m guessing, more responsible to help him.

“I take it he’s not allowed around sharp items.”

“He’s not allowed to be in the kitchen by himself at all. Izanagi’s scared that he’ll hurt himself again.”

“He hurt himself before?”

“Yeah. A couple of years ago, he was playing around with the stove; it was a new one at the time. He turned on one of the burners and accidentally burned his hand. It was really bad.”

“At least it healed well,” I said as I saw Izanagi carry Nao downstairs to the kitchen.

“Yeah, but Nao got in big trouble when it happened. You see, Nao has a lot of energy and he’s always doing things he shouldn’t all out of curiosity. But, he wasn’t always like this.”

“Really? That’s shocking.” I was genuinely surprised by that statement.

“Yeah. You see, Izanagi is actually a friend of Nao’s family, so they already knew each other. Izanagi said that Nao was pretty timid, and he kept to himself a lot. But, after coming here, he became the social butterfly we all know and love today.”

Nao and Izanagi leaves the kitchen and Nao makes his way towards Kei and I.

“Be careful, Nao,” Izanagi said to the energetic boy.

“I will! Here you go, Kazuki. I hope you like chocolate cake.” He hands me the plate and sits down next to me, giving me a hug as he did so.

“I love chocolate cake. Thank you, Nao.”

“You’re welcome! What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing, Nao,” Kei said flatly.

“Oh, come on! I want to know!”

“It’s not important, Nao. Don’t become a nuisance.”

“Well, I don’t think we should leave him out of the conversation.” I didn’t see the big deal on keeping Nao in the dark. After all, we were talking about him. “Kei and I were talking about how you were before you came to live here.”

“Oh, well I’m not like that anymore! Izanagi said that I’ve come a long way since I left my daddy.”

“Yes, you have, Nao,” Kei said, as if to give him some form of validation.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m really glad I came here to live with Iza. My daddy was really mean to me when I used to live with him.”

“That sucks. My parents weren’t all that nice to me either.”

“Did your daddy hurt you too, Kazuki?”

“Well, not all the time.”

“Well, my daddy would always hit me and yell at me. My daddy was a real meanie!”

“Well, he was wrong for doing that. I’m glad you’re over here and not with him.”

“Yeah, me too.” For the first time, Nao became a bit reserved. “Kazuki…did your daddy ever hit you with a belt or stuff like that?”

“Umm…no…he didn’t.” I was so used to Nao’s cheerful, delightful voice that it was actually making me uncomfortable hearing him sound so somber.

“Did he ever call you names like ‘idiot’ or ‘useless’?”

“No, he didn’t. Look, Nao—”

“My daddy would call me those things…all the time… Ever since mommy left us for the tall man with the blue car…my daddy would always say that it was my fault that mommy left.” He started tearing up, “He would say things like ‘It’s all your fault!’, and ‘Why did she leave you with me?’”

“Nao…” Even Kei was becoming concerned for him.

“He would call me names and hit me with things! He would hit me with a belt, or his hand, or a smoky-thing! He was so mean to me and I didn’t do anything wrong!” He held me as tightly as he could and broke down crying in my arms.

“Nao, come here.”

I guess Izanagi came downstairs when Nao started yelling. Nao immediately ran straight to Izanagi who picked him up and gave him kisses on the cheek as he wiped the young boy’s tears away. His sobs became a bit louder as Izanagi took him upstairs, and it was becoming a bit hard for me to keep my composure. I wiped my own tears away and looked at the wall so that Kei couldn’t see me crying.

“Hey, I know it’s hard to witness something like that,” Kei started to say, “that’s why we don’t really bring it up whenever Nao’s around. I’m sorry for not telling you that earlier.”

“It’s fine. If I had known it would be that bad…”

“You couldn’t have known unless someone told you. It’s just that…although Nao is always willing to open up about that, he can never talk about it without breaking down like that. Hopefully, someday he’ll learn to fully open up to someone and push past the pain.”

“I just feel so bad for him. He seems like a good kid… He didn’t deserve any of that.” My sadness quickly turned into anger towards a man who I know I’ll never meet.

“Don’t. He wouldn’t like that. And besides, that bastard got what he deserved anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“About a month or so after Nao came here, he died during a home invasion. Apparently, he had a gambling problem and he owed some people money.”

“Good. That bastard doesn’t deserve to breathe.” There was a moment of silence. Finally I asked, “So, what brought you here?”

“Oh, umm…well, Izanagi is actually my foster father. My parents died a few years ago, and since I didn’t have anyone else to stay with, I was put here by Social Services. I’ve been here for about 5 years now. Quite frankly, I would like to stay here for much longer. Izanagi’s an amazing caregiver. What about you? You mentioned that you have parents. Do they know you’re here?”

“No, they don’t. Actually, I prefer it to stay that way. I never want to go back there again.” I was still bitter about what happened last night at my old home. I still had the bruise on my lip, although it’s healing up now.

“Why not? What happened?”

“My parents would always argue about every single thing a person could sensibly argue about. Most of the time, the things they were arguing about were complete nonsense! Not to mention, they never really gave a damn about me anyway. It was like every time they went at it, I become nonexistent. My dad’s a drunken bastard, my mom’s a cowardly bitch, and I’m just the unfortunate soul to be stuck with them.”

“Not anymore, right? Because you’re here with us now.” He moves closer to me and places his hand on my shoulder, “We’re your family now. You don’t have to go back there if you don’t want to. And besides, everyone here likes you.”

“You sure about that?” I’m pretty sure Shinji hates my guts, and I didn’t even do anything but breathe the same air as him.

“Look, Shinji can be a nice guy when he wants to be. Just don’t cross him and you’ll be fine.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

“Good. Hey, I was thinking about heading over to the market to buy some things for the house. Do you want to come with me?”

“Sure thing. Should I go tell Izanagi we’re leaving?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll wait for you.”

“Okay, I’ll be back.”

I get up and head upstairs to Izanagi’s room. I get closer to the room but come to a stop when I heard him having a conversation with Shinji.

“So…did _you_ sleep well last night, father?” Shinji’s tone was cold even towards his own father.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

I sneak my way to the door and peek through the crack. Shinji was sitting next to Izanagi, who was still consoling Nao. Nao seemed to be asleep.

“Come on, why can’t you put him in his room? He’s asleep now, he doesn’t need to be in here with you.” Shinji sounded annoyed.

“Because he’s just going to wake up 10 minutes later and ask to come in here anyway. You should know this by now, Shinji.”

“We can lock the door or something. Actually, send him out with Kei. I told him to go pick up some things from the market anyway.”

“What about Kazuki?”

“What _about_ him? He already had his time with you last night, and quite frankly, I think that’s enough for a while.”

“There you go being greedy again, Shinji.”

“I have every right to be, father. Like you said…” Shinji begins kissing Izanagi’s neck, “we don’t want a repeat of last year.”

Izanagi looks at Shinji with serious eyes, “What am I going to do with you, Shinji? Sooner or later, you’re going to have to learn to share.”

“Maybe someday. But, today isn’t that day. Just for a couple of hours, I want you to myself.”

Izanagi looked Shinji up and down, and gave a sigh of resignation, “Fine. I suppose you’ve been patient enough.” He gently taps Nao’s shoulder, “Nao, wake up. Would you like to go to the store with Kei and Kazuki?”

Nao wiped his eyes and looked up at Izanagi with his innocent eyes, “Yeah…”

“Okay. Don’t wander away from them, do you understand?”

“I won’t.”

He sits up and gives Izanagi a kiss on the lips, somewhat similar to the one he and Shinji shared earlier this morning. He gets up from the bed and heads towards the door. I quickly move back a bit to make it seem like I was just coming upstairs. Once Nao exited the room, he ran straight to me and gave me a warm embrace.

“Iza said I can go to the store with you and Kei.”

“Oh, okay then. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah! Come on, Kazuki!”

He takes me by the hand and we begin to make our way downstairs. I look back towards the direction of Izanagi’s bedroom and immediately, the door shuts and locks. We meet Kei downstairs by the front door and make our leave to the market.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki and Izanagi finally get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I really hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm having fun writing it! Happy reading!

I’ve been living with Izanagi and the others for two days now, and it’s been pretty nice here. We went shopping earlier today and bought some clothes for me so that I could stop wearing Kei’s clothes. Kei, Nao, and I had been spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other more, which was nice. I’ve been avoiding Shinji altogether; there’s no doubt that he has no interest in accepting me as a part of this family, and he seems like the type of person to wisely fear. Izanagi and I would spend some time together, getting to know each other, but those moments were more often interrupted by Shinji.

But, today was probably going to be a bit different. Shinji had taken Kei and Nao out to see a movie, leaving me home alone with Izanagi for a couple of hours. I sat in the living room watching television when Izanagi came over and sat down next to me.

“Hey there, kid. How are you?” he asked as he ruffled my hair and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m fine.”

“That’s good.” He sat there silent for a moment and then asked, “Do you know a woman named Chiyo Suzuki?”

“Yeah…that’s my grandmother’s name. Why do you ask?”

He takes the remote and changes to the news channel. On there, I see my grandmother on the screen with a picture of me next to her with the word “missing” written at the top of it. She was in tears and speaking in a broken voice.

“ _Please…I beg you, if you or anyone you know has any information, please report it immediately… Kazuki, if you’re out there watching this, please come home! You don’t have to go to your parents; I just want to know that you’re safe! Please, Kazuki, come home…_ ”

Izanagi turns off the television and sits there as if he was waiting for a response.

“I can’t believe this…”

“She’s worried about you, Kazuki,” Izanagi said nonchalantly.

“I know she is, but…” I honestly didn’t know what to say. I love my grandma and it broke my heart seeing her in tears on television like that.

“But what? I think you should call her to let her know you’re alright. You do have a phone, don’t you?”

I take a look on my phone on the coffee table and pick it up. I wanted to call her, but I didn’t know what to tell her.

“What’s the matter, Kazuki?”

“What do I tell her?”

“Just tell her that you’re safe, first and foremost.”

“Right…”

I go to my contacts and scroll to my grandma’s number. I dial it and listen to it ring a couple of times. After two rings, she answers.

“ _Hello? Kazuki?!_ ”

“Grandma, it’s me.”

She lets out a huge sigh of relief, “ _Thank goodness you’re alright! Where are you, sweetheart? Do you need me to come get you?_ ”

“No, grandma. I’m alright. I’m at a friend’s house. They said I could stay here until things are better back at home.”

“ _Are you sure you don’t need me to come get you? Your mother is worried about you._ ”

I roll my eyes at that blatant lie, “I’m sure, grandma. You can call off the search parties. Let everyone know I’m fine, okay?”

“ _Okay, Kazuki. But, I want to see you soon, just to make sure. Do you understand?_ ”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“ _Alright. I’m going to let you go now. You call me if you need anything, okay sweetheart?_ ”

“Yes, ma’am. I love you, grandma.”

“ _I love you too, sweetie. Hope to hear from you soon._ ”

“Yes, ma’am. Goodbye.” I hang up the phone and give a sigh of relief myself.

“At least she knows you’re safe.” Izanagi places his arm around my shoulder, “So, does this mean you’ll be leaving us soon?”

“What? No way, I’m not going anywhere.” I was starting to get used to being here; there was no need to change scenery now.

“Ah, so you like being here? That makes me happy to hear that, Kazuki.” He ruffles my hair again and gives me his usual, warm smile.

Almost instinctively, I pull him into an embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looks at me with those loving, green eyes and kisses me on the lips.

“You know, the boys are going to be out for a couple of hours. I’ve been wanting to spend some alone time with you for a while.”

“So have I.” I was a bit annoyed with Shinji always interrupting my time with Izanagi. I didn’t think it was fair of Shinji to be so selfish with him all the time.

“Well, we have each other to ourselves for a while. How do you want to spend this time together?” He sits me on his lap. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he puts his around my waist.

“It looks like you kind of have an idea on what we could do,” I say with a shy smile on my face.

“Well, I guess we could do _that_. Shall we head upstairs?”

I start giving him little kisses here and there. I was getting a bit antsy, “We can’t do it right here?”

“Getting a bit frisky, are we?” He kisses me on the lips as he starts to move my hips the way he wants them to.

“Sorry…I can’t help it…”

“Don’t apologize. You’ve been waiting patiently enough.” He gives a bit of a frustrated sigh, “Please don’t pay Shinji any mind. He’s been trying to get used to not being an only child anymore. Every time it seems as though he’s showing some change, he always finds an excuse to revert back to his old ways. If he ever gives you any trouble, you let me know, okay?”

“I will.”

I kiss him once more and he begins caressing my body, claiming every inch of it to be his. He hasn’t touched me like this since my first night here. Even though it hasn’t been that long since the last time, I missed the touch of his fingertips on my skin. I honestly don’t know why I missed this so much; these feelings are still fairly new to me.

“Kazuki, I want you to do something for me,” he whispered in my ear.

“Anything for you, Izanagi.”

“Get on your knees.”

I did as he requested. He spread his legs apart and beckoned me to move my face closer to him. As I inched closer, he begins unfastening his pants. Suddenly, I started to take initiative and finish unfastening his pants for him. As soon as I had undone the button, I put my hand down his underpants and pulled out that part of him that I had been longing for.

“Suck on it.”

Without hesitation, I slid it inside my mouth. This was my first time doing something like this, so naturally, I was nervous about it. But, I don’t think Izanagi minded it all that much. He seemed to be the type of person who was accepting of others no matter what; something I wish that _certain_ people were in my life before I came here. I didn’t want to think about the past all too much; now wasn’t the time.

To possibly help me do this a bit better, I just imagined how I’d like someone to do this for me to make me feel good. So, I started by tracing circles on the tip with my tongue. Judging by the moans that were coming about, that made him feel good too.

“You’re doing so well, Kazuki,” Izanagi said in his usual warm tone.

Receiving praises from him was literally the best thing in the world. That just motivates me to work harder in making sure he’s happy. I start licking his dick from top to bottom repeatedly, sucking on it a bit more as well. While I was doing all of this, I felt some tension in between my legs as well. I started rubbing the bulging area in between my legs out of instinct.

“Hey, I see what you’re doing there. It’s okay, Kazuki. Go ahead and touch yourself.”

I take my mouth off of him and sat up, blushing, “Are…you sure…?”

“Go on, don’t be shy. I want to watch you pleasure yourself.”

I didn’t expect things to take this kind of turn, but I wasn’t one to refuse him. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled out my hard-on. I held onto it for a moment and then I finally built up the confidence to start stroking it. My dick was so sensitive and I was extremely turned on right now. I looked up at Izanagi as I was jerking myself off and saw that he was doing the same to himself.

“Do…do you like this, Izanagi?” I asked with a sudden soft, shy voice.

“I love it. Keep going, Kazuki.” His voice was smooth and sensual.

Just hearing him talk like that was enough to drive me crazy. Hell, I was probably already crazy from the moment we shared our first intimate moment. I lifted up my shirt a bit and started playing with my nipples. They were just as erect as I was. I twist and pull on them a bit as I continue stroking my dick in front of Izanagi. He was more skillful in his movements; he would start stroking faster, but then would slow down and take it a bit easy as he felt himself get close. Just watching him made me close as well, and I think he noticed.

He stood up and tilted my head back, “There’s a rule around here: I tell you when to cum. Do you understand, Kazuki?”

“Yes, Izanagi.”

“You’ve been such a good boy, Kazuki. Open your mouth for me.”

I open my mouth as wide as I could, even sticking my tongue out a bit. Still holding my head back, Izanagi started stroking as fast as he could, and in no time at all, he cums inside of my mouth. He lets out some erotic moans as he feeds me my _reward_.

“Swallow it.”

I did exactly as I was told and swallowed every single drop.

“Let me see.”

I open my mouth to show that I had swallowed it all. He gives a little chuckle and kisses me on the forehead. Then, we hear the front door open. The others had returned home.

“Hey! Iza and Kazuki are having playtime! Without me?!” Nao rushed over to Izanagi and hugged him.

Izanagi readjusted his clothes, “Well, Kazuki still needs to finish. Why don’t you help him, Nao?”

“Can I, Kazuki? Can I?!” Nao was so enthusiastic.

“Sure,” I said in a trance-like voice.

Immediately, Nao gets on his hands and knees and starts sucking me off. Izanagi ruffles my hair and walks over to Shinji and Kei. He gives Kei a kiss on the cheek and Shinji a kiss on the lips.

“Welcome home. Did you all have fun?”

“Yeah, it was really fun,” Kei responded.

Shinji was just staring at me with a burning hatred in his eyes. I just looked at him, not caring much about what he has to think at this point. Then, as Nao kept sucking me off, I let out a loud moan and cum in his mouth. I hold his head down as my body started having little spasms; Nao was moaning in pleasure and joy. I look back at Shinji from the corner of my eye and I just saw him standing there, fists clenched and giving me a glare that could kill.

Noticing his son’s frustration, Izanagi takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs, most likely to his room. I couldn’t help but to chuckle at Shinji’s anger towards me. I found it completely ridiculous how easily jealous he would get. Then, Kei comes over with some paper towels and hands them to me.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.” I take the paper towels and wipe myself off and readjust my clothes.

“Thank you, Kazuki,” Nao said with a bright smile. He takes some paper towels himself and wipes his mouth off. After that, he gives me a kiss on the cheek and a usual hug.

“You might want to stay clear from Shinji for a while, Kazuki,” Kei warns me.

“I’m aware,” I say as I stand up, carrying Nao in my arms. “Do you guys want to play a game or something?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Nao was always up for playing games.

The three of us head down to the basement to play some games and we stayed down there until it was dinnertime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei shares a story with Kazuki and the two have a personal moment together.

It was sometime after noon the next day, and everyone is spread about the house doing their own things. Nao was downstairs coloring, Kei was in the basement playing games, and Izanagi and Shinji were out on the patio, talking amongst themselves. I was in my bedroom that I shared with Kei, finishing up sorting our clothes. From the way Kei keeps his wardrobe organized, I can tell he’s all about consistency and symmetry; he separated his clothes by color, the style of each clothes. It was all intricate, and I tried my best to replicate how he had his clothes. I wasn’t sure how he’d react if he found his wardrobe in a different way than he had it.

“Hey, Kazuki. What are you up to?” Speaking of Kei, he walked in the room just as I was about to put his clothes in their respective drawers.

“Oh, I’m just sorting out our clothes. Since I have my own wardrobe to attend to now, I figured we keep our clothes as separate as we can.”

“Oh…okay. That’s fine, I guess. Do you need any help?” he shyly asked.

“No, I think I got it. Thank you though.”

“No problem.”

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I could feel him stare at me. Then, I just remembered about what I had been thinking earlier.

“Hey, you know what? You could help me. I think it would be better if you sort out your own clothes while I sort out mine.”

“Oh…okay, I can do that.” He gets up and comes over to sit next to me. He took a moment to see the damage I had already done and said, “You know, you didn’t do that bad of a job.”

I give a nervous chuckle, “Sorry. I tried to put it the way you had it before.”

“It’s fine!” He immediately became flustered. “It’s just that…I don’t…really like it when…someone touches my things…without asking…”

“Oh, my bad! I didn’t know. I just thought—”

“No, no! You don’t have to apologize!” He became more flustered with each passing moment, “I’m sorry…I know I can be a bit…neurotic about certain things…” He stressed himself out to the point that he started shedding tears.

I couldn’t help but to pull him into an embrace, “You don’t have to feel bad about anything, Kei. Next time, I’ll clear things with you before I do anything, okay?”

“Okay…” He sniffles as he wipes his tears away. “Kazuki…?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“For…being so nice.” He looked up at me with his teary eyes, “We haven’t known each other for that long, but…you seem…really nice…especially towards Nao and I…”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be? You guys never give me a reason to be mean to you.”

Then, Kei gets up and closes the door. He gestures me to sit on the bed with him, so I do just that. He snuggles close to me as he places my arm around him.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone we had this conversation?” he asks in a soft voice as he sticks out his pinky finger to me.

I take his pinky in mine, “I promise.”

“Do you remember when I told you not to ask about what happened last year?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…that’s because…we’re not really supposed to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Izanagi told us to try and forget that it even happened.”

“Forget what happened, Kei?” Kei had a bad habit of being unnecessarily vague.

“What Shinji did…to Ryousuke…”

“Who’s Ryousuke?”

“He used to live here with us. He came here a couple of years ago; about a few months after Izanagi took Nao in. He was about the same age as Shinji; I think about a year older, actually. Anyway, his parents had kicked him out because he would get in trouble a lot. He stopped going to school, he would always get caught shoplifting; things like that. Then, one day, Izanagi found him out on the streets and offered him a place to stay.”

“That was nice of him.”

“Yeah, Izanagi was always so hospitable towards those who need it. Anyway, once Izanagi took him in, Ryousuke got acquainted with the rest of us quite well. Nao and I liked him. But, Shinji…” He paused.

“I take it Shinji wasn’t a happy camper?” I sarcastically asked.

“The two of them were on good terms at first…until Ryousuke overstepped his boundaries…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…Shinji has this rule: When he wants time with Izanagi, he gets it. No questions asked. Nao and I understood that completely, but Ryousuke would always break that rule. Shinji was getting annoyed with his constant interruptions.”

“What did Izanagi think about all of this?”

“As far as I know, to this day, he still isn’t fully aware of the rule. He just takes it as Shinji being ‘selfish’. Shinji goes along with that, but the truth is…he hates it when anyone besides him has any alone time with Izanagi. He gets mad, and when that happens…he can get…pretty violent…”

“Violent?” I was actually becoming a bit concerned.

“Yeah…that’s why Ryousuke isn’t here anymore…”

“Did…Shinji do something to him?” I nervously ask.

Kei looked up at me with the most serious of faces and nodded his head, “Last year…Christmas day… we were all in the dining room having breakfast. Shinji was the one that made it. He brought over our food and sat next to Nao. I found that odd because he never sits next to anyone but Izanagi. He sat in between Nao and Ryousuke, and he was helping Nao cut his pancakes with a really sharp knife. Then…once he was done…that’s when he did it.”

My mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario, but I still asked, “What did he do?”

“Shinji took the knife…and stabbed Ryousuke right in the chest…where his heart was…” he started tearing up again, “There was so much blood…but he just kept stabbing and stabbing… I took Nao and ran upstairs to my room.”

“What did Izanagi do?”

“I’m not completely sure… But, sometime after Ryousuke stopped screaming, Izanagi came upstairs…covered in blood…and he told us that he and Shinji had to go out for a little while. He told us to clean up the mess in the kitchen and to immediately come back to my room and stay here until they got back. Since then, we haven’t heard from Ryousuke, nor have we talked about him.”

He wipes his tears away and looks at me with his innocent eyes. I looked at him with my fearful ones. My mind just couldn’t fathom the information that it had received. My heart was pounding, and my thoughts were just racing about in my head.

_“That guy’s a fucking lunatic! Dear God, what if he comes after me?!”_

“Kazuki?” Kei’s gentle voice broke me out of my internal panic. He sits up and gently holds my face, “I don’t want you to go away like Ryousuke did. I really like having you around, so please…be careful.”

“I…I will. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“Okay…”

We just took a moment to look each other in the eyes. Kei had the gentlest light brown eyes I had ever seen. I couldn’t help myself any longer; I took hold of his face and kissed him directly on the lips. Something was telling me that Kei had wanted this just as much as I wanted it because he started taking the initiative and making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Our breathing became harmonious and the tension was rising in the room.

Suddenly, Kei got on top of me and started urging me to take off my shirt. Without hesitation, I took my shirt off as he started making his way down to unfasten my pants. Immediately, he gets inside my underwear and pulls out my dick, which was practically hard at this point. With no warning, he puts it in his mouth and starts sucking me off. Naturally, I let out a pleasured moan and placed my hand on top of his head, moving it up and down the way I wanted it to.

The only sounds that filled the room were our moans blending together. Kei stopped for a moment so that he could take off his pants. As soon as they were tossed to the side, he continued on. My hips were starting to move on their own the longer this kept going. Then, I had finally noticed Kei fingering himself as if he was preparing himself for something… _better_ …to satisfy him.

I take his mouth away from my dick and I made him look at me, “Do you want me inside of you?”

He shook his head, “Not yet…”

He then sat on my lap and began stroking his dick, getting himself hard. Just looking at him do this made me so hot! I give him another kiss on the lips and decided to take over jerking him off. I move his hand and start stroking it myself, making him squirm around in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me as tight as he could.

“Kazuki…Kazuki…!”

The more he whispered my name, the friskier I got. Then, I felt one of his hands go down and take hold of my dick. That’s when he started jerking me off at the same time I was doing him. We began simultaneously moaning and panting once more. The heat was becoming intense in our room. We just kept jerking each other off until finally, Kei couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Kazuki…I’m…I’m going to…”

Finally, Kei started cumming in my hand. His body spasms as I continue stroking his dick, elongating his orgasm. He gives me a kiss to try and keep his composure, but it was pretty much pointless; he was already going crazy. Then, I felt myself getting close, but just as I was about to cum, Kei moves his hand away.

“Hey, what the hell?”

“I…I want it…inside of me…your…”

His face was so red, but I completely understood his request. I give him a sweet peck on the cheek and I take him, and sit him down on my dick. It was throbbing so much, practically begging to cum. Kei was so tight, just putting it inside would’ve been enough to make me cum right then and there. But, I wanted to have a bit of fun with this.

I make him move his hips a bit, making him grind on me. Then, as if my reflexes were acting on their own, I smack Kei’s ass as hard as I could, causing him to give a girlish yelp. He was so unbelievably cute, so I decided to do it a few more times.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. I move Kei around more vigorously, and then I held him down as I came deep inside of him. We both let out loud moans, Kei’s a bit louder than mine. Just feeling the inside of him fill up felt incredible! Finally, our climaxes came to a close and the two of us just sat there in the aftermath of our passionate moment. After a couple of minutes, Kei gets off of me, puts his pants back on, takes a change of clothes, and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up. But, before he left, he came back to me and gave me a little kiss on the lips and hurried away, blushing.

I couldn’t help but to chuckle at Kei’s cuteness. I readjust myself and start to make my way out the door. Just as I was about to leave, Shinji comes up to the door and blocks my way.

“What do you want?” I ask nervously.

He just stared at me for a few moments with those hateful eyes of his, and then he finally said, “Listen here. You literally came here a few days ago. Don’t think you can just waltz in here and help yourself to everyone here.” He shoves me back a bit and grabs me by the collar of my shirt, “It’s bad enough father’s already taking a liking to you. Do yourself a favor, kid. Stay in your lane, and you won’t get hurt. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” I didn’t want to show him any fear, but it was a bit hard for me not to. Not after what I heard about Ryousuke.

He shoves me away from him and makes his leave. Just as he leaves, Nao and Izanagi walk past.

“Hey, Kazuki!” Nao rushes over to me and leaps into my arms as usual.

“Is everything alright?” Izanagi asks in his usual calm voice.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” I didn’t want to tell him about what Shinji had just said to me. My fear of him was greater than what Izanagi had told me the other day.

“Good. I assume Kei’s the one in the shower, then. Once he’s out, do you mind going in the bath with Nao? He wanted to bathe before dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah! Remember, Kazuki?! You promise you’d bathe with me!”

“I remember, I remember. Go pick out your pajamas, Nao.”

“Yay! I’m going to bathe with Kazuki!”

He rushes to his room to get some pajamas. I walk out the room behind him, but was stopped by Izanagi. He only gave me a kiss on the lips and then made his way to his room. Despite my fears of Shinji acting up at the moment, I had Izanagi to keep me calm. I head to Nao’s room to help him pick out pajamas, awaiting our bath time and dinner afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinnertime at the house, and Shinji makes his feelings towards Kazuki clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I last posted, but I'm back into the swing of things, and I'll try to update this story on a more regular basis. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Anyway, happy reading! (^-^)

After taking a bath with Nao, we put on clean pajamas and head downstairs for dinner. Izanagi was sitting at the dining table with Shinji as Kei was finishing making dinner. Shinji was sitting next to Izanagi as usual, giving me an evil look as Nao and I sat down at the table.

“How was your bath, Nao?” Izanagi asked.

“It was really fun! I can’t wait to have bath time with Kazuki again!” The young boy enthusiastically said as he pulled me into an embrace.

“That’s good. Ah, Kazuki, I just remembered; I have to take Nao and Kei to a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so you and Shinji will be home alone for a bit tomorrow.”

“Oh…okay…” I quietly say.

_“Are you fucking kidding me?! Why would you leave me alone with this maniac?!”_

“Wait, why do I have to stay home tomorrow? I can’t go with you guys?” Shinji asked a bit bitterly.

“There’s no need for you to come with us. And besides, I don’t think you two have spent any time together since Kazuki got here. I think it’d be the perfect opportunity for you both to get to know each other.”

“But, father—”

“I don’t want to hear another word from you. Do you understand?” Izanagi said sternly. I think it was the first time I’ve heard him sound parental in any way.

“Yes, sir,” Shinji said, defeated.

Kei had finished preparing dinner and brought the plates to the table. Once everyone had their food, we began eating our dinner. I had to help Nao cut some of his food since he wasn’t allowed to do so himself. Just doing that brought a smile on his face. I look at Shinji from the corner of my eye and I could tell he was looking at me with disdain. I wasn’t sure if I was the only one to notice, but his feelings towards me were evident; he hated my guts. For what reason, I’ll never know.

“Everyone’s so silent tonight.” Izanagi broke the silence, “Someone say something.”

“Well…” I started to speak up, although I didn’t really know what to talk about, “Kei and I got our clothes sorted out.”

“That’s good. Did you show him how to organize your clothes, Kei?”

“Umm…kind of…but, I can do it on my own.”

“That’s fine.” There was a brief pause. Then, Izanagi finally asked, “Kazuki, is something the matter?”

“Huh? Oh…uhh…no, not really.”

“Are you sure? You seem a bit tense.”

“No, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” I didn’t want him to worry about me too much, especially in front of Shinji.

“You’re not just saying that, are you? Do we need to go somewhere else for a moment?”

“Look, he said he was fine,” Shinji interjected.

“And how would _you_ know that, Shinji?” Izanagi asked. I’m guessing he noticed Shinji’s attitude.

“Just because you keep asking doesn’t mean his answer’s going to change, father. So just drop it.”

“Am I sensing an attitude, Shinji?” Izanagi’s usual warm voice went cold in an instant. But, he still remained calm.

“No, you’re not. I just find it tedious that you keep pestering him about nothing.”

“He wasn’t pestering me.” I decided to speak up. “I appreciate you speaking up for me, Shinji, but—”

“I wasn’t speaking up for you, _Kazuki_.” His attitude towards me was starting to show. “I just don’t want father to be concerned with such mundane things.”

“Being concerned about the welfare of someone in this house isn’t mundane, Shinji,” Izanagi stated. “Also, if there’s something you needed to get off your chest, now’s the time to speak.” He put down his knife and fork, folded his arms, and crossed his legs.

“What do you mean, father?”

“It’s obvious to me that you seem to have an issue with Kazuki. To be quite frank, I don’t appreciate the way you’re speaking to him.”

“Oh, really?” Shinji put down his utensils as well, “And why is that, father? Afraid that I’m going to hurt his poor feelings?”

“Shinji, cut it out. Now.” Izanagi’s tone became more serious. “You’re becoming a nuisance.”

“Oh, _I’m_ becoming a nuisance? Oh please, father!” Shinji was becoming more agitated by the second. “Ever since _he_ showed up, you’ve been wanting to spend more time with him lately. He’s nothing but some kid you found out on the streets, just like that other bastard! He doesn’t belong here with us!”

Suddenly, Izanagi’s hand smacked Shinji hard across the face. Neither, Kei, Nao, nor I saw it coming. The impact was so strong that it actually knocked Shinji out of his chair. Izanagi finally looked up at the three of us.

“Head up to your room and don’t come out until I’m done. Understand?”

Kei just nodded his head and took Nao’s hand to lead him upstairs with him. I begin to follow after him until Izanagi stopped me.

“Kazuki, you come upstairs with me.” He stands up and pushes his chair in. He takes a look at his son and kicks him hard in the stomach, “Get the fuck up, brat.”

He walks over to me, places his arm around my shoulder, and leads me upstairs. I hear Shinji moan as he got up and follow behind us. We head to Izanagi’s bedroom. Once all three of us were inside, he shuts and locks the door behind us. He walks over to Shinji and begins choking him with one hand.

“If there’s one thing that I will never tolerate in this household, it’s blatant disrespect. Now, I’m going to let you go, and when I do, you’re going to apologize to Kazuki.”

He let go of his grip, and Shinji took a moment to catch his breath. When he regained his composure, he just looked at me with pure hatred and said absolutely nothing to me. I wasn’t surprised, but Izanagi wasn’t having any of his son’s defiance. He forced Shinji to get on his knees and began unfastening his pants.

“Now, Kazuki, I want you to pay close attention.” He put his hand down his pants and pulled out his dick just to force it into Shinji’s mouth, “Although I don’t do it much…this is what happens…when you act out and misbehave.”

He gestured me to stand next to him. I wasn’t going to tell him no, so I walk over and stand next to him. Once I got there, he immediately started unfastening my pants.

“What are you doing?”, I couldn’t help but to ask.

“I want you…to show Shinji…that you’re not going to tolerate his disrespect,” he said as he began giving me kisses on my neck.

Before I even realized it, he had pulled my dick out from my pants and began gently stroking it. He and I looked down at Shinji who gave a look of complete anger towards me. He stopped sucking Izanagi off and turned his face away from the both of us. Izanagi and I just looked at each other, and he gave me a nod, signaling me to demand my respect from Shinji.

I take my hand and try to make Shinji look over my way. He was being resistant at first, but then Izanagi forced him to face my direction. That was when I had forced myself into his mouth and down his throat. I had to hold his head in place so that he wouldn’t try to get away. I had never been in this position before, nor did I ever imagine myself to be. But nevertheless, it felt so good.

“That’s good, Kazuki,” Izanagi whispered into my ear.

His voice was becoming a bit erotic. It was as if he was getting turned on by his own son being forced into doing something like this by someone he hated. I didn’t want to disappoint Izanagi, so I pushed Shinji’s head down further towards me, making him take my dick even deeper. Hearing him choke on it was becoming music to my ears.

“Get him on the bed,” Izanagi said to me.

I take myself out of Shinji’s mouth and I force him onto the bed. We repositioned him so that he was on his hands and knees, facing the wall behind the headboard. I got in front of him and put myself back into his mouth. As I force him to deep-throat my dick, Izanagi took out some duct tape he had in his nightstand drawer and bound Shinji’s hands together. Once he was done, he vigorously takes off Shinji’s pants and underwear and smacks his ass as hard as he could, causing Shinji to yelp.

“Do it again.”

The words just slipped out on their own, but I didn’t care. Izanagi seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm, so he happily did it again. Apparently, the pain was a bit much for Shinji because he began to shed some tears. Or maybe it was succumbing to the humiliation he was being forced into by his father and his newfound rival. Either way, it surely was a sight to see.

Finally, Izanagi couldn’t take it anymore. He held onto Shinji’s hips and thrusted his dick inside of him without warning. Shinji gave a muffled yell as soon as Izanagi did that. I couldn’t help but to show my amusement. I never thought that seeing something like this would bring me such enjoyment. Well obviously, it wasn’t funny to Shinji. So much so that he bit down on me, causing me to yell in pain.

Izanagi pulled his head back and began choking him again, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, brat?”

He shoved his head down onto the bed and began fucking him more aggressively. He looked up at me to check if I was alright. I gave him a look of confirmation and he continued punishing Shinji. I just sat there and watched as Shinji suffered. I could feel his loathing towards me growing by the minute. He looked up at me with his cold, raging eyes. Then, Izanagi stopped for a moment.

“Kazuki, switch places with me.”

“Huh?” I had to do a double take because I wasn’t sure if I had heard him right.

“I said switch places with me.”

He pulled out of Shinji and moved towards my end of the bed. I wasn’t all that sure if I should’ve moved, but I did it anyway. I got behind Shinji and awaited for Izanagi to give me the OK. Once he nodded his head to me, I started slowly sliding myself into Shinji. I heard him moan a bit, albeit a pained one. I watched as he tried to wiggle away, but I held onto his hips just to make sure he didn’t go anywhere.

Once I was completely inside of him, I stood there for a moment. I looked up at Izanagi, who was making Shinji suck him off again. He looked back at me with his gentle, green eyes. We stared at one another as we were bonding over disciplining Shinji. It was obvious that Shinji didn’t enjoy what was happening, but he wouldn’t dare give Izanagi the same treatment as he did with me.

Finally, I was feeling myself getting close, so I started moving my hips a bit faster. Izanagi’s motions matched mine a few moments afterward. He leans in close and gives me a kiss on the lips as both of us inch closer to our limits.

“Kazuki…cum inside of him,” Izanagi whispers in a low voice.

Shinji started making frantic noises, obviously in disagreement with his father’s request. But, I didn’t pay them any mind. Izanagi pulled himself out of Shinji’s mouth and pulled on his hair, holding his head back. He began stroking vigorously as I started pounding into him faster and stronger. Then, Izanagi began moaning in pleasure, and I had the best view of him cumming on Shinji’s face; some of it going into his mouth.

“You better swallow every last drop, you fucking brat,” he growled.

Just as he said that, I couldn’t hold it any longer and I cum inside of Shinji. My body starts to tense up and it wasn’t long before I feel Shinji’s body do the same. When I was finally done, I pull myself out of him and I readjust my clothes.

Izanagi looks up at me and says, “It’s getting late. Why don’t you head off to bed?”

“Okay.”

I make my way for the door, but stopped to take one last look at Shinji. Izanagi was taking the duct tape off of his hands. His body was at an angle where he could look back at me. His eyes were full of hatred and potential malice. I didn’t want to stick around longer than I needed to, so I quickly turned around and made my way to my bedroom to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki, Kei, and Nao go to sleep in the basement. Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I took FOREVER posting this chapter, but things haven't been going all that well for me, creatively speaking. But, I'm working on pushing past this and I'm going to try my best to update this story in a more timely manor. Anyway, I'm just going to let you all get to it. Happy reading!

I quietly make my way back to my bedroom, and enter as silently as I could. I quietly open the door, tiptoe in the room, and tried to close the door with making as little sound as possible. Well apparently, the sound of the door closing was the last thing I had to worry about because as soon as I closed it, I hear Shinji yell in obvious pain. I guess Izanagi wasn’t done with him like I had thought.

“Kazuki…?” Naturally, the scream had scared Kei and woke him up.

“Yeah?”

“That wasn’t you, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t. Go back to sleep, okay?” I walk over to the bed and get under the covers with Kei.

“Is Izanagi punishing Shinji?”

I wasn’t really sure how to answer that, so I just said, “I…I guess so…”

“What did _you_ do when you were in there?”

“I…I just watched.” I wasn’t sure if I should tell Kei of my actual involvement with Shinji’s “punishment”.

“Really? Did it look like he was in pain? Was he crying?” I didn’t know where this seemingly morbid curiosity came from, and I was kind of afraid to find out.

“I don’t know, Kei. Stop worrying about it and go back to sleep.”

I put my arm around him and closed my eyes, hoping he’d do the same and go back to sleep. Although, I wouldn’t blame him if he had difficulties in doing so; Shinji was still screaming, and it doesn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. There were moments where it would seem like the screams would stop, but they would immediately start back up again. And it was obvious that Kei was becoming frightened by all the commotion. Then, there was a knock on our bedroom door. It was only a matter of time before Nao came over to our room. I expected him to be scared by all the noise. I get out of the bed with Kei; he refused to let me leave his side. I open the door and Nao instinctively clings onto me.

I sighed, “Why don’t we sleep in the basement tonight? It might be quieter down there.”

Both Kei and Nao nod their heads in agreement of the idea. I grab some blankets and pillows, then the three of us make our way downstairs to the basement. Once we got down there, I had to create a make-shift bed with the cushions from the couch and loveseat that was down there. Once that was done, the three of us lie down, Kei to my left and Nao to my right, and we try to go to sleep. It was significantly much quieter in the basement, although the loud screams were just distant muffles at this point.

I stayed awake for a bit just to make sure that Kei and Nao had actually fallen asleep. After about an hour, I begin to close my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. Or at least I would’ve if Nao hadn’t poked me in the face.

“Kazuki, are you awake?” he whispered.

“What is it, Nao?” I grumble in a sleep deprived frustration.

“Did Iza let you and Shinji play with him?”

Was this kid for real? Out of all the times he could’ve asked this, he picked _now_?

“Not really, Nao. Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep.”

“But…if you did, then…”

“Then what, Nao?”

“Everyone has had playtime with Kazuki except me…” He had a downcast tone to his voice.

“Look, Nao, this isn’t the time to be worrying about that. Just go to sleep, okay?”

“But, it’s not fair! I want to have playtime with Kazuki too! Hey, Kei!” I had no idea why he was yelling now, but I wasn’t surprised.

“What is it, Nao?” Kei responded in a groggy voice.

“Kazuki and I are about to have playtime. Do you want to join us?”

“Woah, I never said anything about playing with you, Nao.” I was not in the mood for “playtime” right now. I was still a bit spent after “playing” with Izanagi and Shinji.

“Are you sure you want me to? I mean…I’ll do it…if Kazuki’s okay with it.” He looked at me with his shy, innocent eyes.

“Look, guys, we’re not doing this right now. Now, go back to sleep.”

“But, I want to play with Kazuki and Kei!” Nao had a childish tone in his voice that was grating to my ears at this hour.

“Nao, I told you—”

Suddenly, Nao gets on top of me and covers my mouth with his hand. I try to get him off of me, but all of a sudden, Kei moved down to my legs and held them together.

“Take off his pants,” Nao tells Kei.

Without question, Kei begins to pull my pants down. I started kicking my legs, hoping to get Kei away from me, but then out of nowhere, Nao punched me in the face. For a seemingly harmless kid, he knew how to throw a good right hook.

“Nao, don’t hurt him!”

Suddenly Kei pushed Nao off of me and the two started to get into it with each other. This whole situation was a clusterfuck of nonsense. I pull the two boys apart from one another.

“Look, both of you cut it out!” I push them away from me so I could have some room to think.

“Why did you punch him?!” Kei was legitimately upset.

“He was moving too much! That’s what Iza did to me when we had our first playtime!”

“That doesn’t mean you do it to Kazuki!”

“I’m sorry!”

Nao had become extremely upset and began crying. I give a huge sigh of frustration and pull him into an embrace. I pull Kei in as well because I didn’t want him to feel left out.

“We can have playtime, but I don’t want us to stay up too late. As soon as we’re done, you both better head off to dreamland. Do you understand me?” I said sternly.

They both nod in agreement and went to sit down on our make-shift bed. I sit in between the two.

“Alright, so how are we going about this?” I asked.

“Well…I want to…” Kei started speaking up, but ultimately decided to stay quiet.

“I want Kei in my mouth! And then Kazuki can be in Kei’s mouth!”

“Are you okay with that, Kei?”

“Yeah…”

Then, Nao rushed to Kei, stuck his hand down his pants, and pulled out his dick. Without hesitation, Nao began sucking Kei off. Kei just looked at me with his innocent eyes, slowly slid his hand down my underpants, took mine out, and slowly slide it into his mouth. I couldn’t help but to let out a light moan since I had just finished being intimate about an hour ago; the sensation still lingered a bit. Watching Nao suck on Kei while Kei was doing the same to me seemed oddly arousing to me.

Then, I noticed Nao’s hand going in his own underwear from the back. A moment later, he begins fingering himself. All I could do was stare, in amazement, at this young boy do such lewd things to himself. I look back to Kei, who I had just noticed looking at me as I looked at Nao. He quickly looked away once our eyes met; I had a feeling he was getting a bit jealous. I make him stop what he was doing, pulled his face closer to me, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

I stop for a moment, tapped Nao with my foot, and motioned him to sit up and move closer to us. I give Nao a kiss, and started alternating between him and Kei. There were even moments where I was kissing both at the same time. I just wanted to make sure that both were getting the attention that they wanted. Then, Nao took his small hand and began stroking Kei’s dick while Kei began stroking mine. Nao went back to sucking Kei off as Kei and I began kissing again. It only went on for a few minutes, but time seemed to move a lot slower than that.

“Can we start for real now?” Nao asked in a sweet voice.

“Yeah, can we?” Kei asked as well.

Having both of them look up at me with their innocent eyes and their docile demeanor pretty much gave me no choice but to grant their wishes.

“Alright, we can start for real now. What do you both want to do?”

“Well…” Kazuki started to speak, “I think it’s only fair if Nao went first. Since…we’ve already…you know…”

“Yeah, yeah! Can I go first, Kazuki?!” Nao was elated with this idea.

“If Kei’s alright with it, then I guess you can go first. Lie down on your back for me, Nao.”

Nao got on his back without question. I move towards him and spread his legs more. I lick two of my fingers and slowly slid them inside of Nao. I move them in and out as slowly as possible, agonizingly teasing him in the process. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Kei stare at what I was doing as if he were in a trance. I look back at Nao, who was continuously wiggling around in anticipation. The look on his face just screamed desire.

“Kazuki…I…I want…” Nao could barely get a word out.

“Tell me what you want, Nao.” My voice was low and sensual. In a way, it kind of mirrored Izanagi’s.

“I want…I want Kazuki’s…”

“You’re not going to get anything from me if you can’t properly tell me what you want, Nao.”

“I want…Kazuki’s…thing…inside of me…” He spoke through gasps as the pleasure from my fingers was starting to get to him.

“Alright, alright.”

I take my fingers out of him and started rubbing my dick against his eager hole. I could only imagine the thoughts that were going through Nao’s mind, as well as Kei’s. All he was doing was watching us, jerking himself off.

Finally, I decided that I was through playing games. Without giving any warning, I shove my dick deep inside of Nao as I could. Naturally, he let out a scream, but it was a bit feminine in a way. I was still for a moment, giving Nao some time to get adjusted to me. This was our first time doing this together, after all.

“How does it feel, Nao?” I ask with a bit of a sadistic smile on my face.

“It…it feels…good…” The young boy’s voice was light and sweet.

“Shall I start moving?”

All Nao could do was nod; I don’t think he had anything left in him to actually speak. I start moving my hips slowly. I stare deep into Nao’s eyes and they just appeared to stare dreamily into mine. It was as if he was hypnotized or something. Then, Kei inched closer to Nao’s face and decided that he couldn’t feel left out anymore.

Since Nao’s mouth was open a bit, Kei placed himself inside of it and took hold of Nao’s head. He made Nao look up at him as he started sucking Kei off. Nao made little whimpers of joy as he was being stimulated by Kei and I.

I start moving my hips a bit faster and a bit harder. So hard that the sounds of me pounding into Nao’s ass started echoing in the room a bit. They became drowned out by Nao’s moans, though. Kei started moaning as well; just as loud as Nao was. I stayed mostly in silence, give or take a few grunts here and there, as I looked at these two boys in front of me. So many thoughts were running through my mind as all three of us were sharing this intimate moment together.

Suddenly, I pull myself out of Nao and backed up a bit. Naturally, Nao became confused.

He stopped what he was doing with Kei and asked, “Why did you stop?! I was feeling really good!”

I just gave a wicked smile and said, “I want to see who wants me more. The both of you are going to have to work to see who I fuck next.”

The two looked at each other in understanding and they both kneeled down before me. Kei was the first to take me into his mouth and Nao was trying his best to get his turn. Whenever Kei took a moment to catch his breath, Nao would be there to take over. There were moments where they seemed to be fighting each other. It was a bit laughable to me.

“You both are so greedy,” I chuckled. “Here’s what I’ll do: Nao, turn around, and stay on your hands and knees.” He did exactly as he was told. Then, I positioned Kei right behind him.

“Kazuki, what’s going on?” Kei asked.

“I want to watch you two go at it. Go on…entertain me.” My wicked smile grew wider.

Kei just nodded, and in no time at all, he slid inside of Nao and immediately started thrusting away. Both boys were moaning and whimpering in total satisfaction, but watching these two wouldn’t satisfy me enough. I move closer to Kei and hold him still for a moment. Then, without giving him any warning, I shove my dick inside of him as deep as I could. As expected, Kei yelped in surprised and seemed unsure of what to do next.

I lean in close to his ear and whispered, “Keep going.”

Surely, but reluctantly, Kei began moving again; this time, being stimulated from the front _and_ the back. I begin moving a bit myself, but I wanted him to do most of the work. Kei was whimpering a lot. I guess he’s never experienced pleasure from both ends before. Nao was still moaning at the same volume as he was before.

“Kazuki…can…can we…slow down…?” Kei begged.

“What’s the matter, Kei? You need a break?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay.”

I pull myself out of him and sat next myself next to them. I didn’t know why Kei didn’t pull out of Nao, but just looking at them like this filled my head with ideas.

“Hey, Nao. Sit up for me.”

“Umm…okay.” He did as he was told. He sat up and held onto Kei so he wouldn’t fall back.

“Kei, stand up. And make sure he doesn’t fall.”

Kei slowly stood up, carrying Nao as he did so. I get behind Nao and positioned him just right.

“Kazuki, what are you doing?” Nao couldn’t help but to ask.

“It’s alright, Nao. This might hurt a bit, but I think you’ll be fine.” I rub my dick against Kei’s and positioned myself to prepare my little “plan”.

“What do you mean?” I could sense Nao’s nervousness.

“Just take a deep breath for me, okay?”

Nao gave a scared whimper, but took a deep breath anyway. As he was taking his breath, I slowly started shoving my dick inside of Nao. I knew it was going to be a bit difficult since Kei was already inside of him. Nao starts whining in pain, but I didn’t pay it much attention. I try my best to put myself inside of Nao, even if that meant I had to force my way.

After a few more moments of trying, I finally managed to get inside. Nao let out a pained scream. He looked down and began to cry a bit. I kiss his shoulder and made my way up to the nape of his neck.

“It’s alright, Nao. You just have to endure it a bit more,” I whisper to him. “This is what you wanted, right? You wanted to play with me, right?”

“Yeah…” he quietly responded, sniffling a bit.

“It’s alright, Nao. You can do this,” Kei said in a reassuring tone. He gave Nao a kiss on the cheek and wiped any tear that would fall.

“Okay…just hurry up, alright? It hurts…” The young boy said in his usual sweet, childish tone.

“Alright.”

Kei and I take hold of Nao’s slim body; he held his top half as I held him by his waist. I start moving Nao up and down on both of our dicks. He held onto Kei as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to show that he was in pain, but it was obvious anyway. I guess he didn’t want either one of us to worry about him. I give his kisses on the nape of his neck as Kei gave him kisses on the cheek.

We kept going like this for a bit. Just feeling the friction of Nao against me, as well as feeling Kei this close to me; the pleasure was indescribable. My hips began moving on their own, going with the rhythm of how I was maneuvering Nao. I could feel Kei start to move as well, and I could tell we both were getting close.

“Kazuki…I…I think I’m going…to…” Kei couldn’t keep his composure any longer.

“Me too, Kei. Nao, we’re going to cum inside of you, okay?”

“Alright…”

Kei and I began moving more vigorously, thrusting into Nao as hard and as deep as we could. Finally, as he let out a loud moan, Kei was the first to cum. He stood still and his body began to tremble. Soon after Kei finished, I was next to cum. I fill Nao up even more, and in no time at all, Nao was the last to cum.

All three of us were still, the room was quiet, and the heat in the room was gradually dying down. Kei and I let Nao down, and he immediately collapsed onto the floor. Kei went down right after him, and the two seemed to be exhausted. I didn’t blame them, honestly. It was getting pretty late and our “playtime” was a bit trying to say the least.

I put my pants back on and take the two boys to the bathroom in the basement to get them cleaned up. After about 10 more minutes, I finally get them to lay back down and fall asleep. Some more time passes and I hear someone come downstairs. My eyes open and I see a tall figure make its way over to us. Obviously, it was Izanagi. He walked over to us and bent over.

“Kazuki, are you awake?” he whispered in his usual calm voice.

“Yeah,” I whisper back, trying not to wake up the boys.

“I think you can leave these two down here. Come sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Okay.”

I maneuver myself out of their holds, causing them to hold each other, and Izanagi and I walk upstairs to his bedroom, hand in hand. Once we arrived, I saw that Shinji wasn’t in there anymore. I guess Izanagi was finished with him a while ago. We both lie down on the bed and get under the covers. Izanagi pulls me in close to him and holds me tight.

“You belong here, okay?” he tells me as he gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

“I know.” I give him a kiss on the cheek and tried my best to go to sleep. I knew for a fact that once Shinji and I are alone tomorrow, I’m going to need all the energy I can to put up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki and Shinji are finally left alone in the house together.

It was the next morning and I woke up alone in Izanagi’s bed. I figured he had already left to take Kei and Nao to their doctor’s appointment. I walk over to my bedroom, grab a change of clothes, and head to the bathroom to take a shower. After about 15 minutes, I finished taking my shower, put on my clothes, and headed downstairs. I went past Shinji’s door, not even thinking about bothering him. As long as we kept to ourselves, everything should be fine.

I go to the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sat down at the dining table and eat my food. It was eerily quiet in the house without Izanagi and the boys. Although Shinji and I hadn’t seen each other yet this morning, the tension in the house was still at an all-time high.

Suddenly, I hear a noise from upstairs. He was coming downstairs, but at a gradual pace. Once he made it all the way downstairs, I hear him come towards the kitchen. I try my best to just stay to myself. I didn’t even look at him as he entered the kitchen. He goes towards the counter and makes himself a bowl of cereal as well. I wasn’t sure if I should just take myself into the living room or to just wait and see where he goes once he was done. I hear him grab a spoon from the kitchen drawer and then make his way out. Or at least…that’s what I thought he was doing.

Suddenly, I feel him yank my hair, pulling my hair back. The next thing I knew, I feel the cold steel blade of a kitchen knife against my neck. I couldn’t do anything but look up at him in complete fear of my life. He just looked down at me with his cold, lifeless, green eyes.

“You…this is all of your fault…” His voice was just as cold as his stare.

“What are you—”

“Shut up!” His demeanor went from cold to livid in a split second. “Ever since you came here, father has been giving all of his attention to you.”

He drags me out of my chair and shoves me so hard that I fall onto the floor. Once I was on the floor, he kicked me hard in the stomach.

“I always knew my father had a soft spot for pathetic boys like you. He’s always so hospitable, so kind. It makes me sick.” He starts kicking me repeatedly, each kick becoming stronger than the last.

“First, Kei comes into our lives because of some sob story about his parents dying. Then, Nao comes shortly afterwards because father pitied his situation at home. Then, that bastard Ryousuke comes in because he was a dumbass who couldn’t stay out of trouble. And now you…”

He paused in his assault for a moment, “I couldn’t give a damn if my life had depended on it in regards as to why you’re here. All of you being here is becoming troublesome for me.”

“Then…” I spoke through coughs and groans of pain, “Why…am _I_ …the one you…target?”

“Because I have control over Kei and Nao. They know better now. Trust me, if I had the chance to get rid of them, I’d do it in a fucking heartbeat. But, it’s people like you…people like you that father just finds out on the streets. Ryousuke was nothing but a bothersome jackass who couldn’t stay out of trouble. You have no idea how much stress that put on father. It seemed like almost every other week, he had to bail him out of jail. Not to mention that Ryousuke was such an ungrateful prick at that.”

I try my best to sit up, “You act like I’m the same as him. Look, Izanagi took me in because things aren’t so great at home for me.”

“Oh, cry me a fucking river!” He kicks me once more, “And while you’re at it, go fucking drown for me.”

He starts walking away, heading back upstairs. I may have been a bit fearful of him, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him talk down to me.

I sit myself up and say, “What’s the matter, Shinji? You jealous because you’re no longer Izanagi’s favorite?”

I hear him stop in his tracks, “What did you say?”

“You hear me,” I say with a bit more confidence as I begin to stand up. “Izanagi already told you that you need to learn how to share.”

“I don’t have to learn shit, alright?” He had a look as if he couldn’t believe that I was talking to him like this. He slowly started moving closer to me; the knife was still in his hand.

“You know, you have some nerve to act all arrogant. We’re not really allowed to talk about this, but…” He kept moving closer, making me back up to the counter, “The reason why Ryousuke’s not around anymore…is because of me. I easily got rid of him and trust me when I say that I can easily… _easily_ …do the same to you.”

He held up the knife and pointed it at me. I couldn’t really do much of anything; any confidence I had immediately faded away.

“I could kill you right here, right now. All I have to do is tell father that you went back to your own home. I’m sure he’d believe me.” He looked me dead in the eyes and put on a smirk, “It’s ironic, isn’t it? You came here to run away from all of your problems. But in reality…” He held up the knife to my neck once more, “you just found yourself in a dilemma worse than you could _ever_ imagine.”

He stared me down for a few moments, and then finally, he pulled me by the neck and slammed me down against the table. He was a bit taller and more muscular than me, so he easily overpowered me whenever I tried to get away. As more of an incentive not to move, he held the knife so close to my neck that I actually started feeling it dig into my skin. All I could do is whimper and squirm in fear as I felt his free hand lower my pants a bit.

“Please…don’t do this…” I was in tears, begging for my life.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re going to keep still and not say another fucking word.”

He lowers my pants some more and then forcefully shoved two of his fingers inside of me, causing me to scream in pain. He paid them no mind as he vigorously moved them in and out. Finally, after a few minutes of his seemingly light torture, the worst was about to come.

I can feel him move around behind me a bit and then he stopped for a moment to whisper, “This is what happens when you act out and misbehave.”

He forces his way inside of me and begins thrusting his hips immediately. His rough, malicious movements made the pain unbearable. He was unforgiving, and he had a murderous intent in mind. The more he moved, the more the knife pressed against my skin. I could feel a bit of blood trickling down my neck as time seemed to move agonizingly slow.

The only sounds that filled the house were Shinji’s grunts and moans and my cries that became stifled when he placed his free hand over my mouth. I tried my best to scream out, but I was afraid that he’d silence me at any given moment. Then, out of nowhere, the phone that was in the kitchen rang. Both of us jumped at the unexpected sound. Shinji paused his assault and went to go answer it.

“Hello? Sure, hold on.” He pushed a button and the phone was on speaker.

“ _Shinji? Kazuki? How’s everything at home?_ ” It was Izanagi on the phone.

“Everything’s fine, father. Right, Kazuki?” He gave me a threatening look, daring me to say otherwise.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” I tried hard to make it seem convincing.

“ _Well, we’re just about finished at the doctor’s. We’re heading home now. We’ll be there in about half an hour, okay?_ ”

“Yes, father. We’ll see you soon.”

“ _Alright. See you then._ ”

Shinji hangs up the phone and slowly walks back over to me. I tried to make a break for it, but it seemed as though he had anticipated that, so he rushed over and got me down onto the floor. Then, he continues his assault, this time more aggressive than ever. He tossed the knife to the side and begins choking me, squeezing down as hard as he could.

I try my best to kick, claw, scream as loud as voice would let me. But in the end, it was all useless. Shinji would not relent, and I felt myself growing unconscious. I try my best to stay awake, but the more I struggled, the harder it became to breathe.

Shinji leans in close to my face and says in a low, villainous voice, “You aren’t safe here. You don’t belong here, do you understand me? Once I’m done with you, you need to pack your shit and leave.”

He continues violating me as I struggled to stay conscious. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I felt a warm sensation begin to flow inside of me. My body tenses, trying to fight back with whatever strength it had left. Then, he releases me and stands up, marveling at his handiwork. I try to take in the deepest breaths I could, but I ended up choking on my sobs more than anything.

Shinji kneels down beside me and says, “Leave while you still can, Kazuki. Because next time, I won’t be so merciful.”

He gets up and walks away, leaving me bruised, blooded, and broken. It took me several minutes to make myself get up and it took even longer getting upstairs. I immediately went straight to the bathroom to try and clean myself of the filth that the bastard had left within me. I don’t know how long it took, but I eventually got cleaned up; I had to clean my wound and bandage it up.

Then, slowly but surely, I make my way to my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed and just broke down in tears. I just sat there crying and contemplating to leave this place. There was no way in hell I was staying here with this maniac. But, I literally had no other place to go. I couldn’t go back to my house, not even sure if I’m wanted there. And I couldn’t go to my grandmother’s house because all she’ll try to do is convince me to go back home. I just wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere that I felt wanted and that the people there would treat me right.

“Kazuki…?”

Without knowing how long I had sat here crying with the door opened, Nao and Kei were standing at the doorway just staring at me with teary eyes. I try my best to wipe my own tears, but Nao instinctively rushed over to my side and hugged me as tightly as he could. Kei immediately followed suit and I just couldn’t help but to break down even more. I hold the two close to me, fearing what would happen if I had left them.

“Kazuki…”

I look up at Izanagi standing at the doorway. His warm, calm voice was practically music to my ears by now. I gently moved the boys to the side and rushed into Izanagi’s arms. He held me as tightly as he could.

“Kei, I want you to take Nao out to park for me,” Izanagi said.

“But…” Kei was hesitant to leave my side.

“Go. Now.” Izanagi’s tone became serious.

Without asking any more questions, Kei took Nao by the hand and the two boys walked out of the room. Once they left the room, Izanagi and I walked into the room. He closes the door behind him, makes me look up at him, and wipes my tears with his thumb. Then, with a gentle smile, he asked me a question letting me know how observant he was.

“So…how do I have to punish Shinji this time?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanagi and Kazuki confronts Shinji about what happened before everyone came home.

“Izanagi, listen—”

“If you dare to make any excuse for anything he’s done to you, I swear I’ll punish the both of you. _Severely_.” I could see where Shinji got his maliciousness from. Izanagi was an extremely intimidating man when angered.

“I’m not making any excuses, I swear!”

“Kazuki,” he pulls me in close to him, “Shinji may be my son. But, for these past few days, he’s become a bit of a nuisance. That’s why I enjoy having you around. You’re obedient, you’re kind towards Kei and Nao, and to be quite honest,” he gives me a kiss on my forehead, “I’ve grown bored with Shinji.”

“Bored?” I was confused by his statement. How does one become bored of their own son?

“You see,” he gestures me to sit down on the bed and he sits next to me, “Shinji was always a clingy child. He never really grew attached to his mother. So when the two of us got divorced, he naturally went with me. Now, he was about 8 years old when this happened, but I guess he quickly learned how to make himself important to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well at first, I didn’t want to take him with me. He seemed like such a hassle at the time. But, he eventually grew on me. From there, he would never leave my side, nor did I want him to. Our relationship didn’t start until he was about 10, maybe 11 years old. It made him happy to see me happy, so I just went along with it. Eventually, after a few years, I’ve just grown bored with just him. That’s when I decided to take Kei in. But then, I suppose my hospitality got the best of me, because the next thing I knew, I just felt the sudden need to take care of others. Seeing all the boys’ heartbreak and devastation from their troubles… It was a bit much for me to bear. At least, initially.”

“Well, I appreciate what you’ve done for me these past few days,” I say as I wipe whatever tears I had left.

“So does everyone else. Except for Shinji.” He gave a frustrated sigh, “I regret spoiling him as much as I did all those years ago. Now, he feels as though he’s entitled to quality time with me. It’s rather annoying.”

“You’re telling me…” I say quietly.

“Kazuki, there’s obviously no denying that Shinji hurt you. We don’t take hurting others lightly around here. It frustrates me greatly that Shinji’s acting out again. It’s if all that boy lives to do now is become a pain in my ass.”

“It seems that way…”

He places a hand on my head and pulls me in for a kiss, “You don’t have to worry about Shinji anymore once I’m done with him.” He gets up and leaves the room.

“What are you going to do?” I ask as I follow him.

“You’ll see.” He gets to Shinji’s room and knocks on the door. Shinji gives him to OK to come in, and he does just that.

“What is it, father?” Shinji was sitting on his bed reading a book.

“Stand up, brat.” Izanagi’s tone was dark and serious.

Shinji just looked at me in anger, “What did you tell him?”

“I said stand up, brat.” Without another word, Shinji does as he’s told. Izanagi walks over to him and stares him down, “You just never learn, do you?”

“Look, father, whatever he told you—”

“Shut the fuck up!” I don’t think either one of us have ever heard Izanagi yell that loud. “What makes you think that _you_ of all people have the right to lay your hands on another person in this house?”

“Father, I—”

“I’ve tolerated your nonsense for far too long, Shinji. I’m no longer going to deal with your selfishness.” He started walking closer to Shinji, causing him to back up.

“Father, please… I’m sorry.”

“The time for apologies is over, Shinji.” He inches closer until Shinji falls back onto his bed.

Shinji looks at me with frantic eyes, “Why the fuck are you just standing there?! Help me!”

Izanagi looks back at me, possibly waiting to see what I was going to do. I just stood there looking at the two of them. I wanted to talk to Izanagi; maybe try to convince him to take it easy on Shinji. After all, that was his son. But then again… After all the pain this bastard put me through a little less than an hour ago was unforgivable. And that’s exactly the approach I decided to go with.

I look at Shinji and simply say, “You want sympathy from me? Go cry me a fucking river. And while you’re at it…go fucking drown for me.” I turn my back and let Izanagi handle the rest.

Izanagi chuckles, “Well, Shinji… Didn’t I tell you that your greed was going to get the best of you?” I hear Izanagi get on top of him, and then suddenly, it sounded as though Shinji was choking, “Greed is so destructive. It destroys everything. But… I bet you didn’t expect yourself to be included in said destruction.”

All I hear was Shinji trying to gasp for air, but it sounded gargled in a way. Moments pass and the noises stop. Izanagi walks pass me and heads straight to the bathroom. I look down at the floor and see a trail of red following him. I look back at Shinji to see the same kitchen knife he held to my neck was lodged into his. An immense amount of blood was coming from his body and started to pool on the floor.

The Kazuki I was days before this would’ve been completely appalled by this sight; paralyzed by horror and in fear for my life at the man who caused such a sight. But as that same man walks back into the room, I couldn’t help but to look at him, completely proud of what he had just done.

“Go downstairs and grab some garbage bags. He can’t stay here.”

“Alright.”

I head downstairs to do as I was told. The only thoughts that were going through my mind as I took each step were ones of complete and utter joy and relief. With Shinji out of the picture, this means that I don’t have to leave Izanagi and the others. I don’t have to go back to that God awful place with those horrible people. I can be with someone who gives me the love and respect that I’ve been craving my whole entire life. Although my old home was never a dangerous one, I felt a lot more safe here with Izanagi.

I walk back upstairs into the bedroom and proceed to help Izanagi stuff Shinji’s lifeless body within the garbage bag. We had to layer it so that the blood wouldn’t drip out of it. We had to worry about cleaning the room at a later time. We carry the bag downstairs and head out the patio door to get to the car in the garage. Izanagi opens the trunk, places Shinji inside of it and closes it. We get inside of the car and begin to drive off somewhere. I made sure to text Kei to let them know to head back to the house and not to go into Shinji’s room upon Izanagi’s request.

We drive for a while, but we eventually arrive at a forest area. It was near a park far away from the city. We drive a bit into the forest and come to a stop. From there, we had to travel on foot. We carry Shinji farther into the forest, and that was when we came across a make-shift memorial sight. There was a wooden stake with wilting flowers and two shovels near it. We set Shinji down and Izanagi walks over to the shovels and hands me one.

“It’s a shame you couldn’t meet Ryousuke before this. You can pay your respects here if you’d like. Just help me dig when you’re done.”

I take a closer look at the grave and see a picture of a young man buried beneath the practically dead flowers. I pay my respects and proceeded to help Izanagi dig. Once we felt as though the hole was deep enough, we climb out of it and put Shinji inside of it. We fill the hole back up. It was a very tense moment, for me at least. Neither one of us has said a word since we started digging. I kept looking back at Izanagi to see if he would show some emotion towards the situation, but something tells me that this is what he’s wanted for a long time. So, who was I to put a damper in his dream?

Once the hole was refilled, Izanagi finds a piece of wood good enough to use as Shinji’s grave marker. We both stand in silence, paying our respects, and head back to the car. Once inside the car, I finally decided to break the silence.

“Are you alright?”

He just looks ahead with a somber look on his face for a few moments, and then looks at me with his gentle smile, “I already am.”

He starts up the car, and we finally head home, officially putting this whole situation behind us.


	11. 1 Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Kazuki began living with Izanagi, Kei, and Nao.

1 Month Later

 

It’s been a month since I’ve started living with Izanagi, Kei, and Nao. The four of us have been living happily together, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. With the help and support of Izanagi, I built up the courage to go back to my old “home” and gather up my belongings. I told my parents that I wasn’t coming back, and of course, they couldn’t care less. They were still wrapped up in their own issues to deal with me.

It didn’t matter. I was extremely happy to be living with Izanagi. To celebrate me being here for a whole month, we went out for ice cream. On our way home, we stopped by the park to relax and play around. Kei and Nao were playing on the monkey bars while Izanagi and I sat on the bench and watched over them. They were playing with another kid who happened to be at the park at the time, and after about 20 minutes of playing around, the three of them walk over to us.

“Iza, Kazuki! This is Saito! He’s our new friend!” Nao couldn’t contain his excitement as usual.

“Well, hello there, Saito. I’m Izanagi,” he said with his usual warm, gentle voice.

“Izanagi, Saito said he was hungry, and that he hadn’t eaten in a while,” Kei said, sounding concerned.

“Well, that’s not good. Why haven’t you gone home to eat, Saito?” Izanagi asked.

“I don’t like it there. My parents never let me do anything fun, so I ran away.”

Izanagi placed his hand over Saito’s head and ruffled his hair, “I’ll tell you what; how would you like to come live with us? You can have all the fun you want with us. It would make me feel a lot more comfortable if you weren’t out here by yourself.”

Saito looked at everyone for a brief moment, and then looked at me. I gave him a smile and told him, “Don’t worry, Saito. We’d love to have you as a part of our little family.”

After a moment, Saito excitedly nodded his head in agreement. Izanagi and I got up and all five of us proceeded to head home to our own little safe haven as one happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It makes me super sad that this story has finally come to a close! But, I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates to the story, but I'll try to keep time management in mind for the next story! Feel free to tell me what you thought! (^-^)


End file.
